The Life of a Star
by RocquetLuff
Summary: Stars are balls of plasma held together by gravity, and the bigger the star, the shorter the lifespan. What would the life of a Black Star be like?
1. The Life of a Star

**The Life of a Star**

"_**Stars are balls of plasma brought together by gravity, and the bigger the star, the shorter the lifespan. What would the life of a Black Star be like?" **_

_It had been two years since the kishin Asura, had been defeated._

_**Soul**__ and __**Maka**__ were honored for their bravery, and became somewhat of celebrities around the Academy; Maka getting the most praise from the meisters, and Soul; well the girls praised him even before the kishin was awakened. Over time Soul and Maka had grown closer to each other, the arguments lessened, and their souls resonated more effectively in battle; in which one time they were on the verge of dying. Returning from their successful soul capture battered and bruised, a grateful Maka asks Soul on what sounded like a date or a rendezvous even. All worn out from battle, Soul mindlessly replies a, "Sure whatever", not coming to the full extent of the offer. Later on Maka and Soul agree to become girlfriend and boyfriend and are now currently dating._

_**Kid**__ and the Thompson Sisters __**Liz**__ and __**Patty**__ obliged to helping Lord Death repair the damage left behind by Asura. Kid was still concerned about another kishin arising after new flows of students join, but is reassured by Liz and Patty that even if one does, they'll be ready. A few months later the city had been rebuilt and stabilized; much to Kid's dismay, seeing it has been built asymmetrically. Kid is currently in no relationship, since his OCD would hinder the bond._

_Crona had become an honorary member of the Academy and is now in training; He's a frequent visitor to Soul and Maka's residence and has been a helpful experiment to Stein on how the black blood within him works. He'd rather not deal with being in a relationship._

_**Tsubaki **__had returned back to studying with Black Star, or more as of tutoring him due to his lack of education. Rumors around the school say that Tsubaki was seen with someone other than Black Star, but it hasn't been announced if they're official. _

_It seemed everything at Shibusen Academy has returned back to normal, All except Black Star._

_Black Star became more mature after two years had passed, and a tad more serious about his education; It only took a threat from both Sid and Stein about Black Star's grade needing to be brought above a D- to pass, or be expelled. Choosing the Path of a Warrior, Black Star continuously trains with Tsubaki, resulting in better performance on missions and not one time coming back without a soul collection. Black Star later becomes suspicious of Tsubaki's whereabouts; often showing up late at night or suddenly having to leave training to go somewhere. One night before Tsubaki leaves Black Star finally confronts her and asks where's she going. Tsubaki simply replies that she's going out to get ingredients to make dinner. She later returns, but there were 3 things wrong with this picture: It was 10 minutes 'til midnight, there wasn't even a bag or a sign that said she went to the store, and her neck and face were deeply flushed. Black Star's suspicions aroused again and impatiently began asking her questions. Tsubaki calms Black Star and finally confesses that she's seeing someone. He's a new member of the Academy and is the same age as her; also mentioning he is a meister. Outraged, Black Star yells at Tsubaki, asking why she's even going out with someone in the first place when she should be helping Black Star with his work. Before Tsubaki could even explain herself, Black Star leaves toward their bedroom; slamming the door as he entered, leaving a hurt, ashamed Tsubaki on the other side._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she was dating someone without even telling me!"<p>

The next day at lunch, Black Star talks to Soul about the fight he and Tsubaki had last night.

"Relax, dude. Besides, Tsubaki needs a break from all the work she's helping you with. Weapons have social lives too."

"I know that Soul, it's just that if I don't pass the exam, I'll end up on the streets with other losers, and I HATE losing!"

"Look Black Star, why don't you just find someone else to tutor you? I heard that Ox is giving free tutoring lessons to students who need it."

"The only thing Ox is ever good for is a punching bag. Anyways him and Maka take stuff like this too seriously, I don't want Maka nagging at me everytime I get one question wrong, and Liz would tell me to go get the cheat sheets for the work; which of course ends up with me hanging by my underwear in front of the school, and don't even start with Kid, 'cause he'll get a heart attack just from looking at my handwriting!"

Soul chuckles slighty at the thought of Kid having a seizure from Black Star's sea of sloppy penmanship.

"What am I gonna do?"

"...You know Black Star, I could always tutor you."

"Uh, no offense Soul, but you're, ya know, not exactly..."

Black Star's remark was cut short noticing Soul's murderous stare.

"Um, never mind."

After lunch, Black Star and Soul head back to homeroom. As they enter the doorway, Black Star notices how Maka, Liz, and Patty were all around Tsubaki; giggling and squealing. Soul greets Maka with a small peck on the cheek, ignoring the simultaneaous awws coming from the girls.

"You two look so adorable together, I wish I had a boyfriend right now." Liz forlornly says.

"You could always ask Kid out on a date, Liz."

"And listen to him drag on about how unsymmetrical the city is? Please! I get enough of that during the day."

While everyone laughs at Liz's remark, Maka notices Black Star sitting in the top row of the class.

"Hey Black Star, why don't you come sit down here? There's an open seat next to Tsubaki."

Black Star rudely ignores Maka by shifting his head to the side.

"...Tsubaki, is their something wrong with Black Star?"

"Oh, he's just stressed out from all the work we have, I'm sure after this final exam is over he'll be back to his normal self." Tsubaki says, showing a nervous smile.

Soul cocks an eyebrow, knowing the true reason why Black Star was so upset, but was more suprised to why Tsubaki would lie to her friends.

"So what were you all laughing about?" Soul curiously says.

"Girl stuff as usual." Liz says as she shows a sneaky smile.

"What kind of girl stuff?"

"Nonya."

"Nonya what?"

"NONYA BUSINESS!" Patty exclaims from the top of her lungs.

All the girls began laughing hysterically at Patty's smart remark, including Maka.

"And who are you laughing at Miss I Don't Like Jokes?"

"I'm sorry Soul, but you accidentally ran right into that one." Maka says as she continuously giggles. She then goes silent when Soul gets up close to her face.

"Oh really? Well you better watch your back tonight, 'cause I might "accidentally" walk in on you in the shower."

Maka's face and neck turn red, remembering the last time Soul did that. She knew he would use it for some type of embarrassment.

Soul and the girls laugh at Maka's reaction. Tsubaki stops laughing and looks up in time to catch Black Star staring at her.

Black Star quickly looks away at the opposite end of the class.

_"Why are you acting like this, Black Star?"_

* * *

><p><em>When the last school bell rings, everyone heads home. There was an awkward feeling in the air as Tsubaki and Black Star walked down the hallway; Tsubaki looked down at the floor as she walked, while Black Star had his arms crossed above his head in a relaxed fashion, but a troubled expression on his face.<em>

_Sid approaches the two and asks Tsubaki to leave him and Black Star alone to talk. After Tsubaki left, Sid again lectures to Black Star about his grade level. He gives Black Star an extracurricular assignment that's due before the final exam, it's not a mission, but a term paper. Black Star infuriatingly complains to Sid of how he's already up to his neck in work, and says that he would rather go on a mission with Soul and Maka than sit and do some stupid term paper. Sid tells Black Star how the term paper will make up for most of his work, and if done well, will allow him to pass the class. As much as Black Star despised doing boring schoolwork, he accepts the offer. Sid forces Black Star to stay behind in the library to research a topic for his paper. Black Star angryly mumbled to himself of how he could just write about how big of a star he is and how he's going to surpass God, but last time that got him a failing grade. A thought all of a sudden came to his mind...star..._

_Black Star instantly digs through the pile of books that he threw out on the floor, searching for a certain book that had what he was looking for, until he found it: _

**_"The Life of Stars"_**

* * *

><p>"How to begin..."<p>

Back at the house, Black Star repeatly taps the table as he stared at the blank paper on the laptop screen.

"Why is this so hard? I mean, all I have to do is write about a star. A star as big as me could finish this paper no problem!"

An hour or so went by, not even a comma or letter was on the screen.

"...Ok, this is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Black Star hears the door click to see Tsubaki walking in with groceries in hand. She seemed to be conversating with someone on the other side.

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like, I have enough ingredients to make dinner for all three of us!" Tsubaki waved an inviting hand to the person standing on the other side of the door. The stranger finally walks in.

Black Star's eyes widened to what he saw. He was a tall, muscular, tan-skinned young man. He looked about 20 years of age and his demeanor oozed confidence. His eyes were a strong ocean blue; his spiky hair was dyed red, but by looking at his eyebrows you can tell he's a natural black. He wore a torn, sleeveless shirt with worn out blue jeans. His arms and chest were covered in tattooes, one even looked like Black Star's shadow technique. The man had a smug, cocky expression on his face, his eyes wandered around the bamboo-woven house, then set his eyes on Black Star; who returned with an unwelcome stare.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You two can bond while you're waiting." Tsubaki heads for the kitchen and closes the door, leaving the two in an awkward atmosphere.

The man arrogantly grabs one of the pillows from the table and sets it under his head as he lounges.

"That's not the way your supposed to use it." A clearly annoyed Black Star says.

"Do I look like I give a damn, brat?" The man spits at Black Star's face.

Black Star was ticked off, he could send that guy flying out the window with one hand tied behind his back, but thinking again he knew that Tsubaki would ask what happened and the man would act all innocent and say it was Black Star's fault, making Tsubaki angry towards him an telling him he's better than that.

Trying hard to ignore the man's comment, Black Star returns to the work that's in front of him. But the man pushes his nerves even further by nosily pulling out a pack of gum and chewing on two pieces at a time.

"Hey Smurfette, watcha workin' on over there, huh?"

Black Star's eye twitched hearing the insult.

"Hey Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm talkin' to you!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU-!

"HEY, don't disrespect me brat. And you can call me all the names you want, you know you can't touch me. Tsubaki, she's one fine-lookin' juicy thing. All I had to do was pretend I was Mr. Nice Guy and low and behold she's silly puddy in my hands! And don't worry, after the final exam when we go out to celebrate, you can have her back. I don't like mounting the same horse.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"DINNER'S DONE!"

Tsubaki walks in with piping hot plates of sushi and squid. She hands a plate out to both of the men.

"I hope you like sushi, I made some sandwiches too in case you didn't like it."

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I'll eat anything made by your hands."

Tsubaki blushes at the cheesy compliment made by the man, in which Black Star chokes on his food from.

The man gluttonously gobbles up the meal in two large bites, beating Black Star's time by 4 minutes.

"That meal was fantastic, Tsubaki. You are truely an excellent cook!"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush!" Tsubaki said as she bashfully hides her face.

"I love making you blush, Tsubaki! That's the cutest trait about you. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

The man leans in to give Tsubaki a kiss. A long, french kiss.

Having enough of this disgusting love fest, Black Star pushes away his plate of unfinished food, grabs his laptop, and heads for the bedroom.

Only half-dazed from the kiss, Tsubaki breaks away to see Black Star leaving.

"W-Wait Black Star, you haven't finished your food!"

"I'm not hungry!" Black Star said as he slams the door behind him.

"I think something's wrong with Black Star, he's been acting strange all week."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. I'm sure that all the work Black Star's dealing with is a huge strain on him."

"Yeah, you may be right about that. You're so caring and considerate."

"Well that's the kind of guy I am, Tsubaki. Well, I need to get going, I'm working late at the night shift in the grocery store."

"Okay, good night."

Black Star hears the final words the man said as he closed the door. He slouched against the headrest of the bed in frustration and anger.

"Uggggggggggghhhh! CAN MY LIFE BE ANYMORE WORSE?"

It finally hit him of what he would name the title of his report, one that won't just talk about a star, but himself as well.

"The Life of a Star, By Black Star."

At midnight, Black Star heads for the kitchen to get the sandwiches Tsubaki had made for the man, only to find that he suck 'em out when Tsubaki wasn't looking.

"That pig-headed bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a HUGE pain to make! DX Iv'e wanted to make a Soul Eater fanfic, but I wanted to be original and come up with my own story plot. Searching around I was surprised at how little there were Tsustar based fanfics. Most of them didn't really have a plot or a good storyline, so I decided to make one! It's actually surprising since I'm a Soma addict (as you can tell from reading this) and I thought I'd put some of that in here too.**

**Btw the man in this fanfic is NOT AN OC, I made up a character that defines all of Black Star's personality traits which in return makes Black Star jealous, and gives the story conflict. That's what a good author does!**

**Anyways that's all I had to say, Enjoy! Read! Review!**

**Soul Eater Does Not Belong to Me**


	2. Red Giant

**Chapter 2: Red Giant**

_**"A Red Giant is a luminous giant star of low or intermediate mass in a late phase of stellar evolution."**_

_It was an early Saturday morning, and as usual Tsubaki was out of bed making breakfast for Black Star. After setting Black Star's food on the table, she called for Black Star to come eat. Black Star emerges out of the room already dressed in his yellow sweat shirt and teal beanie, about to head out the door. Before he does Tsubaki asks where he's going and why doesn't he want to eat breakfast. He rudely replied that he's not hungry and Sid called him in for an early lesson; with that he leaves the room. In reality, Black Star called Soul and Kid and asked if they wanted to meet up and hang out at the basketball court. A lie for a lie, a tooth for a tooth you might say._

* * *

><p>"He's a complete dick! I don't even understand why Tsubaki would go out with a guy like him, he takes advantage of her, he lies to her, for Lord Death's sake he fuckin' tongue wrestles with her in public!"<p>

Black Star curses and swears about the man as he aims for the basketball hoop, missing it by inches.

"Well Black Star, I'm sure there's something about the man Tsubaki finds intresting."

"Oh sure Kid, like every girl likes a guy that's arrogant, selfish, overconfident and doesn't care about her needs! I mean he's like a, like-"

"Like you, Black Star?" Kid says finishing Black Star's sentence.

Black Star turns with an offended look on his face.

"Haven't you noticed how you've acted when you were younger? You were always self-absorbed and belligerent, picking fights and proclaiming your excellence to deaf ears. No offense Black Star, but he sounds exactly like you."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD! I DON'T USE HER JUST SO I CAN BE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! I'M FRICKIN' 15 YEARS OLD NOW, I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON FROM LAST TIME!"

Black Star hurls the ball at the basketball net in anger, bouncing off the headboard and almost striking Soul in the face.

"Calm down Black Star, before you hurt someone! Me and Kid are just trying to help you with your problem."

"Problem? I don't have a problem! It's the fact that Tsubaki's out having fun while she should be helping me with my stuff!"

Soul and Kid wait a moment for Black Star to relax. After a while, Soul asks Black Star a question.

"Why do you need Tsubaki for help anyways? Youv'e always been doing work yourself and whenever you did something wrong you made yourself do penalty excercises."

"Soul's right, you have been known for your independence when it came to school work, so why decide now to ask for help?"

Black Star remains silent to Soul and Kid's questions. Soul finally gets an idea to why he'd been acting this way.

"...Black Star..."

"...Yeah?"

"...You have feelings toward Tsubaki, don't you?"

"..."

"...I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Black Star retreats from the conversation and leaves the basketball court. As he leaved he throws the ball towards the net without looking, he gets two points.

Not wanting to return back to Tsubaki to make things feel more awkward, Black Star decides to walk around the city.

"Maybe walking will get this stuff out my mind."

As Black Star walked, he begins to remember his years as a toddler, and when he was 13. Always causing trouble, getting into things, and making a huge hassle for Sid and the other teachers. As Black Star aged, he always loudly claimed that will be the greatest assassin that ever lived, and not even the gods themselves will stand in his way. Girls never found Black Star as a "mature, young gentleman" and they often stayed as far away from Black Star as possible; which is one of the reasons why he doesn't understand girls and the way they act. Maka was the closest he ever came to knowing a girl, even though she showed more of a tomboy side than a regular girl. When time came for the Academy Opening, Black Star of course stood atop the Academy and boastfully shouted how amazing of an assassin he is and he'll make the next Death Scythe; too bad that speech fell on deaf ears. He remembers hearing a faint clapping coming from the courtyard, he looked down to see a tall, black-haired girl. Her name was Tsubaki Nakatsuka, 18 year old Dark Arm chain scythe. She's sweet, compassionate, and has a very accepting nature. She's the bestest friend you could ever have, and is a warm, giving person.

Black Star repeated those last words in his mind, calming him down somewhat. Out of all the people he's met in his life, Tsubaki was the only one who ever accepted him for who he is, and she's convinced others to do so too.

"She' the only one..."

Later into the day, Black Star had stopped to hang out in front of Deathbucks. The storeowner there knew him well and offered him a free coffee. He sat there and drank his coffee as he scanned the streets of Death City; bustling crowds, noisy honking cars, the polluted air filling his lungs. He remembers something Soul said about this.

_"It's amazing how madness can overcome us so easily."_

_"Like breathing."_

_"We breathe air every millisecond of our lives, so normally and casually."_

_"When the air around us becomes polluted, and we breathe in the infected air,_

_we cough, we gag, our bodies tell us something we inhaled doesn't belong within our systems."_

_"Like madness."_

_"When we experience it once, our minds tell us to regain control."_

_"Then we experience it again, and again, and again, and again."_

_"Soon enough, our mind begins to accept it, as well does our bodies."_

_"It becomes like breathing, except we allow the polluted air into our lungs,_

_slowly but surely killing us, decaying our bodies from the inside out."_

_"And then...we become nothing but a pile of dust."_

_"Madness is like breathing, it comes to us so naturally."_

The words Soul said continues to haunt Black Star, like the time he almost became overcome by madness from the Fey Blade. Tsubaki was the only thing that saved him from following in his father's footsteps, and he's still grateful to this day.

At mid-day, Black Star heads back to the house; in a more happier, positive manner than he was before. As he turns a corner, he spots a familiar, ugly face.

It was the deep red-headed glutton that stopped by his house before, and all the things Black Star said about him was right.

There were a group of girls surrounding him, all of them seemed similar to the women Maka's father would be seen with; fake, nerveless breast implants, a majority of makeup, eyeliner, and mascara on their faces; they wore tops and skirts that barely covered anything, and wore high heels and combat boots that could stab your eyes out. It was apparent on the women's faces what he and they had bee doing all day.

"I knew it! I knew the guy was a no-good, pig-headed, gluttonous bastard!"

Black Star rolled up his sleeves, preparing to throw down with the backstabber, but someone from behind grabs his shoulder. It was Soul, who was lucky to catch him before he went and made things worse.

"Soul? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving your ass."

"C'mon Soul, you see the guy! He's a man-whore, a frickin' gluttonous, pig-headed, backstabbing man-whore! Now stay back, this won't take long."

"Black Star, hold on a sec. I know the guy is, as you said, a man-whore, but it's better if Tsubaki figures this out for herself."

"What are you talking about, Soul? I can't sit back and watch her fall for every corny line that guy says, I have to do something!"

"You will Black Star, just not now."

Black Star turns to find that the man had vanished, so he had no choice but to let him go.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Soul?'

"Trust me Black Star, I've dealt with situations like this before. Never once had these plans failed on me."

Before Black Star leaves, Soul offers him something.

"Here Black Star, I'm gonna let you borrow this."

"...Your ipod? Why would I need this?"

"I figured cause of all the stress your dealing with lately, you could listen to this to calm your nerves. It helps me whenever I'm stressed out or upset about something."

Black Star scrolls through the playlists Soul had on his ipod, he finds one song that stuck out from the rest.

"Give Him Up?" Haha, I'd never thought you'd listen to this kind of music, Soul."

"Hey, I share this ipod with Maka, so there's gonna be a few girly pop songs on there."

"Sure." Black Star says sarcastically.

"Just be sure to return it, smartass." Soul says in a kidding manner.

Black Star and Soul do their usual high five and go their seperate ways. On the way home, Black Star becomes curious to the song he mentioned earlier. He puts on the earphones and begins to the lyrics of the song.

_"She's crying,_

_On the phone_

_Everyday, it's the same but she'll never know"_

_"He's lying, he's not alone_

_"at the bar, grinding hard with another hoe"_

_So wasted, he stumbles in throws the keys on the couch acting innocent,"_

_"She won't ask, where he's been, just a kiss from his lips 'cause he misses him_

_All this time, it kills me"_

_"This is the game that plays always gonna cheat_

_Night after night, another girl, another drink,_

_She doesn't she that she should be with me"_

_"She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,_

__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__

__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__

__She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,__

_"He wakes up, to go to work_

_Takes his keys his CD's and a gucci shirt"_

_"He's practiced, and well rehearsed_

_Every line, by design in the mirror first"_

_"She's dressed up, it's Friday night_

_sitting home, all alone hoping he's alright"_

_"He calls her, he's workin late_

_She's never thought, that he's got another dirty date"_

_"All this time, All this time, it kills me"_

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

_"They say, come what may _

_But I can't seem to get you off my mind"_

_"They say,come what may_

_But can't let you fall for every line"_

_"They say, come what may_

_But I can't watch while you forgive him"_

_"Everytime,_

_Everytime,"_

_"This is the game that plays, always gonna cheat_

_Night after night, another girl, another drink"_

_"She doesn't see that she should be with me,_

_She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up"_

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

___She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,___

As Black Star listened to the lyrics, he began to realize how they related to his situation; the backstabbing boyfriend, the innocent victim, the frustrated witness, it all related so much to what Black Star's going through.

Just as Black Star got into the song, it ended.

"...What? that's it? He just tells about how he should she be with him, but he doesn't do anything about it?"

Black Star looked at the ipod again, seeing the bar had come to its conclusion.

_"So this song, has no ending?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to work through a thunderstorm on this! Good thing my trusty laptop stayed on. **

**For those of you who wanted Black Star to give the man a beat down, Sorry! Not this time! But the man will get his, lik they say, karmas' a bitch. XD**

**I'm trying to make each chapter named after something that relates to whats going on in the story. I'm planning to make this story 4 chapters, that's if I run out of ideas.**

**Also, OMG no Soma at all in this chapter! D8 But still some good old fashion Soul creepyness.**

**Give Him Up belongs to Faber Drive, not me**

**Read!Comment!Review!Enjoy!**


	3. Supernova

**Supernova**

**"A supernova is a extremely luminous explosion that often briefly outshines an entire galaxy, then disappears for several weeks or months."**

_A more upbeat Black Star makes his way back to his house while listening to his, well, Soul's ipod. Black Star began thinking about what Kid said earlier, how he resembled the man by the way he acted; he wanted to prove him wrong. When he got back to the house, he finds Tsubaki sleeping silently on the couch. Obviously she had just finished watching some cheesy romance movie, since there was an empty popcorn bowl and movie box by her hand. Unaware that Black Star had arrived, Tsubaki shifts her position, making her white tank top rise up enough to show the bottom lace of her bra. Black Star became immensely infatuated by the sight of this, thinking dirty thoughts about her bust. Recovering from his male hormones, Black Star kindly did Tsubaki a favor and cleans up around the house. Tsubaki wakes shortly after Black Star was finished cleaning, and he then asks Tsubaki if she wanted to hang out for the rest of the evening. Surprised by the offer, Tsubaki gladly agrees and goes to put on proper clothes. Tsubaki had dressed in a egg-shell colored halter dress; while Black Star messily dressed in his suit with rolled up sleeves and loose tie. _

* * *

><p>"So Black Star, where are we headed?"<p>

Tsubaki and Black Star were on their way downtown to take a view of the attractions and try the local cuisine.

"I felt like going out to eat tonight, plus the carnival's in town and I've wanted to go down there and take a look. Maka and the others might be there, too."

"Oh, ok then! So what restaurant are we going to eat at?"

Before Black Star made a decision, he again thinks about what Kid had said.

_"Your'e always self-absorbed and belligerent..."_

"...You know what Tsubaki, how 'bout you decide where we go tonight?"

"...I, well, I'm ok with wherever you want to go to, Black Star."

"No seriously Tsubaki, you make the decisions tonight. Now, where to?"

Tsubaki's shy, unconfident nature never made her good at making the decisions. She always went along with what someone else decided, so this was difficult for her.

"...Um...I...don't really know many food places in Death City, I only know this one place that cooks great italian food, but I forgot what it was called."

"Well that settles it, we'll head there! Let's go Tsubaki!"

As Tsubaki begins to walk, Black Star lifts her onto his back.

"Black Star...?"

"You must be exhausted from the long walk Tsubaki, I'll carry you downtown. Maybe when we get there you'll remember what that italian food place's name is."

"But, what if you get tired?"

"Tired? Ha! This no big deal for a star as big as me! Now hang on!"

With no effort whatsoever, Black Star speeds towards downtown Death City with Tsubaki in tow. Tsubaki, taken aback by Black Star's unusual behavior, goes along with it as she normally would. She rests her head on Black Star's shoulder, happy to finally have her partner back.

A few minutes later, Black Star and Tsubaki arrive downtown. The city was alive with lights and music, attractions of all varieties were spred out left and right with screams of joy echoing from the thundering roller coaster and ferris wheel. Black Star and Tsubaki meet Maka and the others by the carnival entrance.

"Hey Black Star, Tsubaki! Glad you guys came! We were worried that you'd miss out on the carnival rides!"

"Are you kidding, Maka? The great assassin Black Star would never miss out on party, especially since I'm the main attraction, Right, Tsubaki?"

"Oh, yes." Tsubaki says adoringly.

"Seriously?" an irritated Maka replies.

The gang head inside of the carnival gates, gazing in amazement at all of the attractions that were before them. Seeing the ferris wheel, Black Star gets an idea.

"Hey Tsubaki, watch this!"

In three long bounds, Black Star hurls himself on top of one the ferris wheel chairs as it gets to the top.

"YAAAAAHHHOOOO! I AM BLACK STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN THAT'S EVER LIVED! ON THE PATH OF A WARRIOR, I AND MY AMAZING PARTNER TSUBAKI, WILL SURPASS THE GODS!"

As Black Star finishes his speech and laugh maniacally, he fails to notice the ferris wheel moving downward, and falls. Regaining consiousness, he's met with a concerned Tsubaki.

"Black Star! are you alright?"

"Sure I'm alright, Tsubaki! Did you hear my speech?"

"Yes, I did. Now please promise not to do that again!"

Tsubaki had a mixed emotion of worried and amused on her face. Black Star smirks seeing that his wooing technique is taking its course.

* * *

><p><em>At the first attraction ball toss, Soul takes his turn and chucks a ball towards the pyramid of bottles, barely hitting the cap. Maka goes next and aims at the top, knocking over three bottles. She wins a small alligator plushie and sympathetically hands over to Soul, saying it resembles his smile. Kid goes next, grabbing two balls in both hands. It at first takes time for Kid to measure out and estimate how hard and far he needed to throw the balls in order to knock the bottles over symmetrically. Getting impatient, Liz takes the balls and hurls them at the bottles. One of the balls hit two bottles, the other one hits the manager of the attraction, giving him a huge bruise on his forehead. Liz apologenically gives the manager 5 dollars and takes the tiniest prize on the shelf. Tsubaki takes a ball and gently throws it at the pyramid, only shaking the tower, but not knocking it over completly. Lastly Black Star snatches a ball from the table and effortlessly hurls it at the pyramid, knocking over the bottles...and the entire tent. Black Star and the others wriggle out of the debri; seeing a large panda bear, Black Star takes it and gives it to Tsubaki, copying Maka's compliment saying the panda bear's button eyes resemble hers. Tsubaki smiles and blushes at the cute compliment, taking the toy and snuggling it. After a while of park games and wooing, the gang began growing hunger pains. Black Star tells them about a restaurant Tsubaki mentioned earlier. They all agree to head there for dinner.<em>

* * *

><p>"So Tsubaki, do you remember what the name of that restaurant name was?"<p>

Black Star and the crew were on there way to the place Tsubaki told them of.

"Hmm, for some reason I still can't remember."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. I'm sure you'll rejog your memory sooner or later."

Whiel Tsubaki was still thinking, Black Star steps back to talk to Soul and Maka, who already knew what Black Star was planning.

"You told her?"

"I'm sorry, man! Maka forced it out of me!"

"Yep, all I had to do was threaten that I won't wear my short skirts anymore."

"...Uh, this really information you guys should keep to yourselves."

"Anyways, we noticed you trying to flirt with Tsubaki, and we want to help."

Before Maka could say anything else, Liz intrudes.

"You see Black Star, girls love the tough guy attitude. Tell her off, bad-mouth her, act like you don't care!"

"LIZ! You know that's not gonna work! Instead Black Star, you should just treat her nicely. Give her gifts, compliment her, she sure would then realize you like her."

"NOOOOOO! PATTY SAYS YOU SHOULD MAKE SMEXY TIMES WITH HER!

"WILL YOU FEMINIDIOTS SHUT UP? Black Star, do what you think is right. Get her alone somewhere and talk to her.

Feeling unconfident for the first time in his life, Black Star takes a deep breath and catches up to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, can...we*ahem*talk a-alone for a minute?"

"Of course, Black Star...is something wrong?"

Black Star had never felt so nervous. His heart was pounding, his lips were dry, his palms were sweaty; he was a wreck. Tsubaki noticed Black Star getting green in the face, and becomes curious to why Black Star was acting this way.

"...Black Star are you ok? You look sick."

"*gulp* I'm good. Listen, Ts-Tsubaki,*ahem* I uh...I've been...w-w-wanting...to...tell you something, s-something im-important."

"What is it, Black Star?"

"I've wanted to tell you, that..."

Black Star looked up into Tsubaki's indigo eyes; they were filled with concern and compassion. Black Star was one of the most powerful meisters in the entire DWMA. He could take down monsters, witches, and werewolves of all sorts without breaking a sweat; he even helped take down the kishin by slicing him to pieces. No one ever dared to look Black Star straight in the eye, and those who did ended up paying the consequences. But as Tsubaki stared into Black Star's eyes, he felt like the smallest star in the galaxy being overshadowed by the sun. Even being the student with the most raw power in the class, he couldn't muscle up the guts to tell Tsubaki how he feels. It's amazing how you can be so powerful, but be weakened by something so small.

"...*sigh* You look really nice in that dress."

"Oh, thank you Black Star."

Black Star and Tsubaki walk out of the secluded spot in the park and back with the others. Soul and Kid could tell by looking at Black Star's face what had happened.

"You got cold feet, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I don't get why this is so hard! The greatest assassin in the universe shouldn't be scared of something as small as this! It felt like my heart was about to explode, I couldn't regain control of myself! It felt like my body wanted to do 3 different things at once! It's no use. Tsubaki's gonna be stuck with that bastard forever."

Kid and Soul try to give Black Star a resolution to this problem, but all of a sudden, the ground begins shaking violently. Huge cracks begin forming in the ground; and out of them emerges a enormous golem, hungry for delicious souls to eat.

"SOUL WATCH OUT!"

Before the golem could swipe at him, Soul quickly lunges out of the way.

"Whew! What the hell is a golem doing here?"

"I don't know, but it needs to be stopped before it hurts someone. Soul, transform into a scythe!"

In a flash of blue light, Soul phases into his scythe form. Maka takes lead as she always did with Black Star and Kid not too far behind.

"KID, BLACK STAR, YOU GUYS GO IN AND DEAL SOME DAMAGE ON THE GOLEM AND I'LL MAKE THE FINAL BLOW!"

"ALRIGHT, LEMME SHOW YOU GUYS HOW REAL STARS DO IT! TSUBAKI, SHIRUKEN MODE!"

"RIGHT!"

Tsubaki transforms into a sharp-edged star shiruken and with amazing accuracy and force, Black Star decapitates the golems arm.

"YAHOOO! YEAH! YOU'RE UP NEXT KID! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!"

"LIZ, PATTY, WEAPON FORMS, NOW!"

"KAY,KAY!"

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Liz and Patty become Kid's two symmetrical twin pistols.

"WE MUST RID THE WORLD OF THIS COMPLETLY ASYMMETRICAL PEST!"

Kid summons his beezlebub skateboard and orbits around the golem. He waits for the perfect moment, and aims at the golems back; giving Maka and Soul their advantage.

"I'VE GOT THE GOLEM DISTRACTED, YOU TWO FINISH HIM OFF!"

"OKAY SOUL, WE CAN DO THIS!"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka and Soul become surrounded in a fiery blue aura. Holding Soul firmly in her hands, Maka lifts Soul behind her head preparing to strike.

"THE LEGENDARY SUPERSKILL OF THE SCYTHE MEISTER, DEMON HUNTER!"

Instead, Soul uses the technique Witch Hunter. Maka slices Soul through the golem like a knife through butter, and as they did the golem fell to the ground and exploded on impact. Fireworks spray into the sky celebrating the victory of the triumphant trio. Black Star jumps in the air as he cheers for the massive win, while aside Soul and Maka quarrel over why Soul used a different technique than the one Maka commanded. Black Star turns to Tsubaki to gloat to her about his triumph like he always did, but finds her with another monster. The red-head pig had swiped Tsubaki away after the battle to give her a congradulatory make-out session. Black Star had just about enough of this shit.

"That's it, THAT'S IT, THAT IS IT! I'M TIRED OF LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING! SAY YOUR PRAYERS, SCUMBAG!"

With one swift right hook, Black Star sends the guy soaring into a hot dog vending machine.

"Black Star, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you hang around that, that THING anymore! He's a total man-whore, Tsubaki! He's lied to you about everything! I've seen him with 4 other women twice his age, he calls me names and insults you behind your back and the only reason he's going out with you is to have sex with you when the final exams over!"

Their was a long, awkward silence after Black Star's explosion of anger. To Black Star, it felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. But that weight had been dropped back on him when Tsubaki defends the bastard.

"How could you say that, Black Star? I know you've lied about things in the past, but this is the worst possible lie you could have said. Now you apologize to him right now or so help me...you can leave the house and never come back!"

"...I don't have to deal with this crap. If you wanna sleep with the bastard, then fine. It's not my problem. When he gets you pregnant and runs off with some other slut, don't come crying to me."

* * *

><p><em>The words Black Star said cut through Tsubaki like a knife. She'd never felt so hurt in her entire lifetime; besides the time she had to harvest her brother's soul. Black Star sulked away from the lights of the carnival into the darkness of Death City's streets. He began to rethink the words he said to Tsubaki. He was so blinded by fury he didn't realize the words he was saying would effect Tsubaki that badly. And to make it even worse, he's driven her further into the red-headed pig's arms. Black Star's anger is replaced with sorrow, knowing now that Tsubaki's virginity is soon to be stolen and her heart is soon to be broken. As it begins to rain, Black Star heads to the nearest place for shelter. Oddly, the place Black Star seeked for shelter, was the restaurant Tsubaki mentioned but never found: Mezzanotte Stelle, Midnight Stars.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh God I kept running out of ideas for this chapter! Oh noez! Black Star made things worse (as he usually does) but that's what I like most about him! I made this chapter from the Repeat Show Opening with the Carnival scene if you all have noticed. Wellz, thats all I gotta say.**

**Read! Review!Comment!Enjoy!**


	4. Black Hole

**Chapter 4: Black Hole**

"**A black hole is a region of space from which nothing, not even light, can escape."**

_Black Star had really done it now. From the scene Black Star caused the night before, Tsubaki gave him a choice to either apologize or move out. It didn't take long for Black Star to choose as he packed his things and stomped out the door. Soul and Maka hear about Black Star's dilemma, and let him stay in their residence. As Black Star resided in the apartment, the calm and peaceful atmosphere began to rub off on Black Star; as his usual showboating and competitiveness became less frequent. But Soul sensed a feeling of distress coming from the blue spiky-haired meister, and tries all he can to cheer the young ninja up. Meanwhile back at Tsubaki's residence, the man moved in with Tsubaki to give her company. The man's flirting became more bold with Black Star out of the picture, as he one time "accidently" flipped up Tsubaki's dress to sneak a peek at what was soon to be his. It was days away from the final exam and of course the always studious Maka had her head the books. With no real choice, Black Star lets Maka tutor him for the exam; taking the many naggings and Maka Chops that were to come. At the Academy Black Star continues to study, but whenever Tsubaki comes into sight with the man-pig on her shoulder he immediately turns the other direction. Black Star's never felt so helpless; he struggled with his work, his report is only half-way done, and his one and only partner is in the hands of a callous jerkface. He was in a black hole, and he couldn't escape._

* * *

><p>"The most legendary weapons of all is..."<p>

Black Star was in the library after school practicing for the exam.

"...E-E...exc-ex-excal-excalee...leebur?"

"It's Excalibur, Black Star."

Soul and Kid visit in the library to check up on Black Star.

"Hey Soul, Hey Kid. What are you guys doing here? You were both kept behind to study?"

"No, I always come to the library after school to research more about symmetrical weaponry."

"...Eh, I just came here 'cause I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm doing fine. Now leave me alone, wouldja? I'm trying to study!"

Black Star surprised himself thinking he'd never say those words.

"Look Black Star, we've wanted to talk to you about last night and-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok? I have enough on my shoulders as it is. Besides, Tsubaki hates me now. It's no use to try and get her back."

"...Ok then, if you want it to be that way, we'll stay out of your hair.

Kid became confused by Soul's reply.

"Whoa wait, you're just gonna walk away and let me say that? You're my friend, and you're supposed to yell and shout at me about how I need to get Tsubaki back and get the guy to confess the truth!"

"...Alright, you told me to do this. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, BLACK STAR? SHE'S YOUR WEAPON AND YOU ARE HER MEISTER AND IT IS BOTH YOUR JOBS TO BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER! NOW PUT DOWN THAT BOOK, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT CHAIR, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, AND GO GET THAT BASTARD!"

Dumbfounded by Soul's pep talk, Black Star understood what Soul meant. Tsubaki was his partner, his only partner, the only one left standing in that courtyard. He had to get her back, no matter what measures needed to be taken.

"Your right Soul, I'm not gonna let Tsubaki's heart be broken by that monster. I'm gonna get her back, AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"

Black Star charges out the door, enthusiastic about his newfound goal. He bursts down the stairs in search of Tsubaki, but every turn he took was nothing but an empty darkened hallway. He finally comes across his partner, but he catches her in a predicament. The red-haired bastard had his tongue down Tsubaki's throat as Tsubaki struggled to catch her breath. She pushes him away and tries to recollect herself.

"*pant*pant* I-I'm sorry but, could we stop doing that in public?"

"Why? You enjoy it, don't you? And there's no one around, Su. We can do whatever we want."

"I know that but, wait, what did you call me?"

"Su, short for Tsubaki. I think it's a cute nickname for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry but, I don't really like being called nicknames."

"Hmm, that's funny I-I don't remember asking your opinion."

Tsubaki became somewhat offended by the man's remark, but lets it shrug off her shoulder.

"Um hey, I just remembered that Professor Stein asked me to come help him with something. It's pretty urgent so I need to go."

"Ok then, I need to go to my night shift at the grocery store anyway. See ya, Su."

Tsubaki turned to walk down the hallway, a bit curious to why the man acted so strangely.

_"Why did he all of a sudden become so assertive, and why does he have to leave for his night shift so early?"_

As Tsubaki walked down the hallway, Black Star hides in the corner wall regretting how he came looking for her without a plan.

"Aw man, what do I say? "Tsubaki I love you", "Tsubaki I think you're hot", "Tsubaki the man you're going out with is a total backstabber"?"

"Black Star?"

Black Star whirled around to see Tsubaki standing before him.

"Oh uh, h-hey Tsubaki! Heheh, I w-was just heading my way down the hall to the library."

"But, the library's the other way, Black Star."

"Oh, well boy am I lost! Hehehheh..heh...heh. So, what are you doing in here after school?"

"Uh, umm I was on my way to see Professor Stein! He was busy with a project and he needed some help!"

_"Why did I just lie?"_

"You where? Well it seems just awhile ago you were busy with something else."

"Oh Black Star you saw. I'm sorry. If you think that he's my new meister now he's not. We're just boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Well, that's sort of the problem."

Tsubaki became confused by Black Star's reply.

"What do you mean Black Star?"

"Uh Tsubaki, I'v been wanting to tell you something..."

The feeling Black Star had before came back again. His stomach was in knots and his palms became sweaty. His throat was dry and his voice turned hoarse.

_"No, I'm not letting this feeling control me anymore."_

"Ts-Tsubaki, I...like you."

"...?"

"Oh, I like you too, Black Star."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, you're the best friend I've ever had."

All the hope and happiness that rised in Black Star's heart was shattered hearing the word no guy ever wants to hear from the one he loves: Friend.

"Yeah, excuse me one minute."

Black Star goes to the boys locker room and repeatedly slams his head into the lockers.

"STUPID,STUPID,STUPID,STUPID! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? "I LIKE YOU"? WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT? "I LOVE YOU","I LOVE YOU", "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U"! DAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Tsubaki stayed where she was and heard the noise Black Star was making all the way from the locker room. The thickness of the walls made it hard for her to understand what he was saying.

"Why does he keep acting like this?"

Before Tsubaki could go and ask Black Star what's wrong, her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Su! My friend is throwing a little pool party at his house an said I could bring someone. Wanna go have some fun?"

"I'd love to, but I need to go home and study for the exam."

"You can study when you get home! The exam's Friday, anyways. You've got plenty of time to study!"

"Well ok. Can I bring Black Star with me?"

"Uh...this is an adult-rated party, Tsubaki. I don't think Black Star could handle it."

"That's ok. Black Star's old enough to be responsible."

"Um, th-there might be alchohol at the party, too."

"I've told Black Star over and over that drinking's not good for him so he should know what's good or not."

"H-he's just not invited, ok? J-just look, come to the party, alright Su? Wear somethin' pretty babe."

The man immediately hangs up the phone, leaving Tsubaki on the other line.

"Hello? Hello? Did he hang up on me?"

Meanwhile, Black Star meets up with Soul and Kid in the courtyard.

"So, how'd it go?"

"SHE CALLED ME A FRIEND!"

"Oh, that's not good."

"I KNOW NOT GOOD! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS AND WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER! HOW COULD SHE CALL ME HER FRIEND?"

"Calm down, Black Star. Now what did you say to make Tsubaki think of you as a friend?"

"Well, I went downstairs and found her with that red-headed pig, I went up to her and told her I liked her."

Soul's eyes widened to the last three words Black Star said.

"Dude, never, ever, EVER tell a girl you "like" her."

"Why?"

"Because Black Star, when you tell a girl you like her, it means you like her as a friend. Nothing else."

"...EH? WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME EARLIER? I WENT AND MADE AN IDIOT OF MYSELF!"

"Trust me Black Star, you should be familiar with being an idiot."

Before Black Star could come up with an insult, Soul steps up and talks to Black Star about this situation.

"Black Star. Don't worry. I've been in this situation before. Back after the kishin had been defeated, me and Maka became more attached to each other, and we both wanted to reveal our feelings to one another. One day I went up to her and told her I liked her. She suddenly got up and left with a disappointed look on her face. I later came and asked her what's wrong and she said that I liked her. I didn't see what was so bad until she explained it to me, and boy did I feel stupid. I sat down and told her all the things I liked about her; her headstrong attitude, her bookwormyness, her seriously under-developed flat chest, her fat ankles, her knobby knees...where was I?"

"You're talking about how you and Maka paired up?"

"Oh yeah. What I'm trying to say is that I've always liked her. I've liked her since the first day we met. But what I love about her is her soul. She has the strongest soul in the entire damn school. She doesn't care so much about what people think about her on the outside. After all, it's the only the soul that matters right?"

Black Star understood everything Soul said. The Academy always taught the students to be respectful and appreciative of a soul, no matter what shape, form, or size.

"You're right Soul, I know how to get Tsubaki back now. And this time, THIS TIME, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY! YAH-HOOOOO!"

Black Star bursts off into the distance, leaving Soul and Kid in a cloud of dust.

"*cough*cough* You think he's gonna get Tsubaki back?"

"Kid, you don't know Black Star like I do. What I know is, he's gonna make a total fool out of himself, but he's gonna get her back.

* * *

><p><em>Black Star zooms pass the apartment and towards his and Tsubaki's house. He opens the door to find the entire household empty. Their was a note purposely placed on the table for Black Star to read:<em>

_"Dear Black Star, I'm headed off with my boyfriend to his friend's house for a little party. Don't worry, I promise I will be back by 11:00. Their's food in the refridgerator if you get hungry._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsubaki_

_Black Star knew immediately what the perv was planning. He obviously began to get impatient waiting for the exams to arrive and be over with, and decided to steal Tsubaki's virginity tonight. Black Star wasn't gonna let that happen. He instantly stormed off in a huff, and using his assassin skils, he tracked down the pervert to his friend's house._

* * *

><p>"You're mine now, perv."<p>

Black Star arrives at the party just in time for the alchoholic drinks to be handed out.

"Here Tsubaki, you look thirsty. How 'bout a drink?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not thirsty, and I don't drink beer."

"C'mon Tsubaki. You're at a party! You can do whatever you want here! Now come on, take a sip."

"No, thank you. I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

Tsubaki rushes off to the restroom. While the man waited in the hot tub, Black Star approached from behind.

"We meet again, dick."

"Well, well,well, If it isn't the Smurfette. Come to watch the show?"

"Back off Tsubaki you damn perv, or I'll shove that drink down your throat."

"Go ahead. You saw what happened last time you blew a nerve. Assault me again and she'll never forgive you."

As much as Black Star hated it, the man was right. When he punched the man at the carnival, Tsubaki forced him of the house. He can only think of what she'll do if he killed him. Tsubaki arrives surpised to see Black Star here.

"Black Star? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Soul and Maka's apartement."

"Don't worry Tsubaki, he was just leaving..."

"...Uh...yeah..I was. But before I leave, I want to tell you something, punk. You better treat Tsubaki right. I mean, you better respect her and make her feel special everday. And whenever she feels down, give her flowers; Camillia flowers, the ones with no fragrance. And you make her pancakes in the shape of a star every morning. And before she goes to sleep every night, you wish her sweet dreams and sleep right next to her to reassure her that you're always there for her. And at every minute of everyday, you try to find ways to make her laugh and smile. She has...the most amazing smile...and whenever things look bleak, you tell her, that if your the big black sky...then she's your shining stars..."

Tsubaki was so blown away by Black Star's words she was in tears. Before Tsubaki could say anything, Black Star disappears into the night.

_"...Black Star..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got some of my inspiration back! And I had alot of fun making this chapter. One more chapter left and I'm finished. Uh Oh, the redheaded perv is getting more bold! Save her Black Star before she knocks boots with him! D8**

**After this story is over I'm gonna be starting a new one about Soul going in the army. I got inspired to do it after watching the movie "Flyboys"(James Franco is amazing!)**

**That's all I gotta say.**

**Read!Review!Enjoy!**

**Soul Eater does not belong to me**


	5. Binary Star

**Binary Star**

"_**A binary star is a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around their common center of mass. The brighter star is called the primary and the other is its companion star."**_

_The big day was finally here. The students studied honorably as the always did and were as prepared as ever. Tsubaki left early from the party last Wednsday night telling the man she needed to go back home and study, no matter how much the man urged her to stay. Tsubaki arrived home to see Black Star up late working on his report to turn in on Friday. He sees her and says that as soon as he's done with his report he'll return to Maka and Soul's apartment. Reminiscing back on what Black Star said at the party made Tsubaki more curious about her partner's behavior, and she asked him if he really meant what he said at the party. Black Star was about ready to reveal his feelings to her by agreeing to her question, but something inside him told him not to give away his secret yet; not until the man gets what's coming to him. He simply replies no, and goes back to work. Tsubaki walks past Black Star and to the bedroom; Black Star could hear her crying silently through the walls. Thursday morning Black Star returned to Soul and Maka's apartment just as the man showed up to Tsubaki's house. The man obviously had a few shots with his friends and kept going 'til it was early morning and staggered his way to Tsubaki's house, wanting to stay the night to get sober. Never wanting to turn away from a person in need, Tsubaki welcomes the man inside; getting surprised when the man fell over onto her bust. The alcohol the man had consumed gave him a false sense of confidence as he pushed Tsubaki over onto the couch and climbed on top of her. Tsubaki smelt the alcoholic beverages on the man's breath and pushed him off with all of her strength. The man's beer-filled body slammed onto the floor knocking the man unconsious. Tsubaki rushed over to check the man's pulse, and sighs a breath of relief when a loud snore exhaled from the man's lips. Tsubaki lifted the man's heavy muscled body and carried him into their bedroom and rested him on the edge of the bed, and covered him with a blanket. Tsubaki soon leaves the house to go to the Academy and prepare for the last day of test prep. Next Friday morning at Soul and Maka's apartment Black Star was just finishing up his report, when he suddenly heard Soul and Maka agruing._

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD YOU USE A DIFFERENT SKILL THAN THE ONE I INTENDED? I AM THE MEISTER AND YOU ARE THE WEAPON, WHICH MEANS YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"<p>

It was Friday morning at Soul and Maka's apartment.

"OH, SO WHAT AM I SOME SORT OF TOOL TO YOU, NOW? AND YOU'RE STILL CARRYING A GRUDGE FROM THAT NIGHT? GOD, YOU'RE SO HARD-HEADED AND STUBBORN!"

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A REASON TO BE, BURGER BREATH."

"CHAPPED LIPS."

"GATOR MOUTH."

"TINY TITS."

"ALBINO ASSHOLE!"

"BIRD LEGS!"

"BIG NOSE!"

"BITCHY BOOKWORM!"

Hearing the last comment, Maka gave Soul a head-splitting Maka Chop to the head.

"OW! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME?"

"Because Soul, you never do what I ask you to; and at a crucial time when we're looking in the face of death! We should've mastered the Demon Hunter technique already, we can use it no problem!"

"Yeah no problem...for you! I have to risk my soul being consumed by black blood and protect yours from being overcome by it! I almost died back when we were fighting the kishin, Maka; and I almost lost you when we were fighting Crona.

Maka went silent when she heard Soul say those words, realizing he doesn't want to lose her to the madness again.

"...Soul, I'm not going to fall into the madness. Neither of us are. As long as we are there for each other nothing is going to happen to us. I promise that. Now c'mon, show me that smile o' yours."

Soul looks up and shows Maka his big, shark-like smile.

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka."

Soul stands up and gives Maka a compassionate kiss. Black Star was watching the whole scene from the living room couch. Even though he was disgusted by the kiss, what Soul was explaining related to what Tsubaki and Black Star went through. The Fey Blade's madness that overcame Black Star forcing him to choose The Path of a Warrior, or The Path of a Demon effected Tsubaki greatly, especially when she witnessed his near death fighting Mifune. Black Star realizes Tsubaki has to go through more than he does, not just her, but every weapon in a weapon/meister relationship.

"Wow, if you guys made a romance movie together, you'd make millions!"

"Shut up and get ready for school, Black Star." Maka kids as she throws her book at him.

Black Star remembers he's still in his sleepwear, and gets up to go get dressed. On the way to school, Maka remembers something.

"OH SHOOT! I left my textbooks at Tsubaki's house! Soul, drop me off at Tsubaki's, I'll meet you at school."

Soul drops Maka off at Tsubaki's. Lucky Maka had the key to their apartment just in case of emergencies; and for her this was an emergency. As she opens the door, she's greeted with an unwelcome guest.

"...Who the _*hiccup* _hell are you? You the maintenance guy or _*hiccup* _something?"

"Uh no, who are you supposed to be?"

"Who _*hiccup* _am I? Well I'm the frickin' person that lives h-_*hiccup*-_ere!"

By the way the man looked and acted, he must've been the bastard Black Star talks nonstop about. Now knowing the truth, Maka wanted to get her books and get back to school to tell Tsubaki as soon as possible. If she didn't believe Black Star, maybe she'll believe her.

"Uh, ok. I'm gonna get my stuff and leave. By the way, are you Tsubaki's boyfriend?"

"Hell ye-_*hiccup*_-ah I am!"

"Well listen, I need to ask you something. Could you kindly let Tsubaki have some time for herself and Black Star? You really are stressing her out alot, and you're making her feel uncomfortable."

"...Sooo, you want me to _*hiccup*_ give Tsubaki some space and leave the blue midget alone?"

"He's not a midget and yes that's what I want."

"...Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say."

"Ok, Thank you."

"By the way, you look kinda cute Miss School Girl."

"...Ex-Excuse Me?"

"I know your secret. You wanna have me all to yourself, you naughty thing."

"What?"

"C'mere, I heard people with school girl fetishes like to play dirty."

When the man came within arm's reach of Maka, she Maka Chops him hard enough to make an imprint on the floor.

"OUCH! Oh, like to play hard-to-get, huh? That's alright. I like my ladies fiesty."

"I'M NOT YOUR LADY, AND YOUR A SICK, PERVERTED, WHORISH SCUMBAG! BLACK STAR WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL TSUBAKI!"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA NOW MISS! You don't wanna tell Tsubaki the truth about me."

"Why not?"

"Because, what kind of friend would you be if you broke her heart by ratting me out?"

The man was right. Maka hates breaking bad news to her friends, because she has to deal with the pain that's to come; and most of the time her friends are often in a positive upbeat mood.

"Fine. I won't tell. But someone will. Like they say, Karma's a bitch."

The man smugs at Maka's warning, and lets her walk out the door with her books.

Black Star, Soul and the others waited for Maka inside homeroom. Maka rushes in the room and pulls Black Star out in the hall.

"IM' FREAKIN' OUT, BLACK STAR! FREAKIN' OUT!"

"What? What is it?"

"You were right about the guy, Black Star! I asked him if he could back off from you and Tsubaki and then he hit on me!"

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD! AND WHO IN THE HELL WOULD HIT ON YOU!"

"I'll be angry about that later. C'mon! We need to tell Tsubaki!"

"No, don't!"

"Why, Black Star?"

"Because, I've already tried telling her before and you saw what happened. Tsubaki's too sweet and sincere to see the evil in people."

"...Yeah. I guess you're right. They guy threatened me not to tell her either."

"Soul told me to let Tsubaki figure this out for herself. Then we can dish out any kind of revenge on him that we can think of."

Black Star and Maka head back into homeroom to get ready for the exam, unknowing that Tsubaki was concealed behind a corner having heard the entire conversation.

"...Oh my gosh..."

* * *

><p><em>Sid called all the students to class to prepare for the final exam. Black Star sat in his usual spot and Soul and Maka sat arm's length away from each other. Tsubaki sat at the top the class and Kid, Liz, and Patty sat in the middle row. Sid commences the exam and the students began writing. Maka kept her eyes glued to her paper as she wrote down an answer to each question with ease. Soul tried his cheat method again, this time by hiding the answers on his arm and wrists; but again Sid's sharp eye spots Soul cheating and wraps his arms tightly in bandages to prevent him from sneaking a peek. Patty laughs and giggles as she artistically completed her exam; this time turning it into a pink unicorn. Liz, only putting down one answer, pulled out her makeup kit and primps her hair and face. Kid again struggled to write his name perfectly on the test paper, and after messing up for the 14th time, he had a stroke and passed out on the floor. Tsubaki answered her questions at a steady pace, and glanced down to see Black Star doing the same. Tsubaki grew a proud smile to see that her partner was finally concerned for his education for once. Two hours had passed and Sid concluded the exam. Later on the exam scores where posted outside homeroom. Maka cheered happily seeing her score was again at the top of the list; and Ox coming in a strong second. Soul's score was placed 56th on the list for cheating, but of course let's it shrug off his shoulder. Kid was required to take the test over, due to the fact he passed out in class. Liz and Patty's score was placed dead last on the list for neither of them answered a question, and the one question Liz put down was wrong. Tsubaki smiles happily to see her score being placed 7th with the top 10. Black Star stood before the board nervous to look up. Did he fail? Was his score so bad it wasn't even posted? Black Star took in a deep breath and looked up...his score was placed 4th on the top 10 list. Black Star estatically jumps and shouts about his score as if he placed 1st, but it was something to be proud of, knowing that the last few times his score was placed dead last. Maka came up to Black Star and asks to throw him a congradulatory party for his success, and of course he agrees. Soon after the bell rang, Maka and the others head to Kid's mansion. As Tsubaki left, she's again greeted by the man.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello again, Su."<p>

The man had pulled Tsubaki to a concealed part of the school.

"Uh, hello."

"So, congrats on the test score. Ready for me to give you your test score reward?"

"Not quite. Listen, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, but make it quick, babe. We're losing daylight."

"Could you not call me "babe" or "Su" anymore? Anyways, have you ever gone out with any other women?"

"Of course not, babe. You're the only girl I've ever met. I would never, ever, ever go out with another woman."

Tsubaki felt her heart crack a little hearing the man lie straight to her face.

"Well ok then. I-I love you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm hear ain't I? Now lets start your congradulatory gift. Hey, is it okay if you start wearing a tube top? 'Cause this ninja/assassin, whatever kinda fad this is getting irritating."

"...You know what? I have a better idea. How about we go to the party Kid's hosting at his mansion? While everyone's in the living room having fun, we can sneak into the bedroom and have our own little celebration."

"Yeah, now you talking my language, Su. Be sure to wear something sexy, alright?"

"Oh don't worry, I will."

Tsubaki and the man went seperate ways, while Tsubaki hid a sly smile on her face as she conceived a devious plan.

Awhile later at Gallow Mansion, everyone was out on the floor dancing, while Soul and Kid were congradulating Black Star on his success.

"The prodigal boy finally outdoes himself. Way to go Black Star, never knew you had it in you."

"Yes, congradulations Black Star. Maybe finally you'll be more caring about your work."

"ARE YOU KIDDING, KID? I literally had to work my ass off to pass the exam. I have alot of training to catch up on. I'll have to beat up Ox and Hiro twice a day now! Hey Patty, save me some of that chicken!"

Black Star aims himself towards the buffet table, knocking over everyone that was in his way.

"Well, at least you tried, Kid."

"Apparently try wasn't good enough."

"Might as well forget it, Kid. Black Star is Black Star. You can't change who he is."

"I know. He's grown so much the past two years, but he's still the same on the inside."

As Black Star digs his face into the buffet, Tsubaki arrives with the man in a rather revealing ruffled tube top.

"*gulp* T-Ts-Tsubaki?"

"Hi, Black Star. I'm sorry that I'm la-"

"C'mon, babe. You promised as soon as we got here."

"Go get some punch and we'll do it, okay?"

The man and Black Star trade each other mean looks, and the man goes to the punch table.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing here with that punk?"

"It's okay Black Star. Me and him need to have a little talk anyways."

Tsubaki gave Black Star a little wink, letting him know what she intended to do. Tsubaki then goes and grabs the man and takes him out into the middle of the floor.

"Wait Su, what are you doing? You promised that we'd, ya know, do it?"

"Patience my love."

Tsubaki calls out for everyone's attention.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please. This man here, is the most loyal, giving, thoughtful, loving person I've ever met. I never thought a human being like him could ever exist on this planet. Our love has grown so strong, that I just have to exclaim it out to the world. I love you, Eros!"

"Eros!"

A woman shouted out from the crowd.

"Eros is my boyfriend! We went out a few weeks ago!"

"NO WAY! EROS IS MY BOYFRIEND! HE ASKED ME OUT LAST MONTH!"

WHAT? EROS IS MY BOYFRIEND! WE BEGAN DATING A FEW DAYS AGO!"

One after one, girls began erupting from the crowd about Eros interacting with them. A majority of them said he's the reason why they have STD's.

"HE'S BETRAYED US ALL!"

The man began backing into the doors that were closed shut. Before the girls and Tsubaki's friends attacked their prey, Tsubaki came up and said something.

"Let me tell you something, Eros. If I ever see you near Black Star, my friends, my family, my house, my school, and within spitting distance of any girl, I will find you... and I will end you."

Black Star then steps up close to the man's face.

"Like they always say, dude: Karma's a bitch."

It became a free-for-all beatdown on the man, as his screams and shrieks of mercy could be heard from around Death City.

After the party, and a trip to the E.R., Black Star and the others made their way back home.

"Wow Tsubaki, I can't believe you broke that guy's leg!"

"I know, I didn't think I had it in me!"

"*yawn* Well, I've had enough for one night. Cool guys need their sleep, and I need to give Maka her congradulatory reward, too."

"Slow down, boy. You can give me my reward after you clean up the mess you made in the kitchen."

"Fine, see you guys Monday."

Soul and Black Star go their seperate ways but not after Soul gives Black Star a good luck wink as he and Maka turned a corner, leaving the two to themselves.

"...Hey, Black Star?"

"...Hmm?"

"I'm...sorry for not believing you earlier. I guess I was so thrilled about having a boyfriend I...was just in denial."

"...Oh...that's ok. You were experiencing new feelings, so you gave your everything to that guy."

Tsubaki simply nods as she continued to walk. Black Star knew this was his big chance, and took Tsubaki's hand.

"Listen..Ts-Tsubaki, I know I've tried saying this before, but everytime I did, I got scared and ended up hurting you more. R-Remember what I said, b-back at the party?"

"How could I forget? Those were the nicest words anyone has ever said to me, and I never expected them to come from you. The last thing you said, "If you're the big black sky, then I'm your shining stars", did you really mean that?"

"...Of course I did. Tsubaki, throughout my life I've been searching for the one person who would accept me for who I am, and no one ever did. Even at the Academy Opening, no one wanted to be my partner. Their was barely anyone standing in the courtyard...except you. You understood me and took all the insults that I always threw out towards people. You saved me from death when we were fighting Mifune and I didn't thank you for it. You don't deserve to be my partner. I'm too selfish and narcissistic.

Tsubaki looked sympathetically at Black Star as his head hung to the ground. She walk up close to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Black Star, you do deserve to be my partner. I like your cocky, overconfident attitude; it's what makes you who you are. I know at times you make a few blunders now and then, so I make mistakes with you. We're meant to be together Black Star, we are the only ones for each other."

Black Star and Tsubaki exchange smiles and look into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches away from each other, feeling each other's breath upon their lips.

"...Tsubaki..."

"...Black Star..."

Tsubaki and Black Star lips meet in a gentle, tender kiss. The feeling Tsubaki had with the man when they kissed couldn't match the romantic warmness she felt from Black Star's lips. Black Star felt like his face was on fire. He felt the same ecstasy he feels when he fought monsters and demons, only this time it was more intense. The two broke away from each other to catch their breath.

"..Tsubaki..."

Black Star's voice was lower and more penetrating than it was before, it almost made Tsubaki whimper.

"*pant* Y-yes, Black Star?"

"I...I love you, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki embraces Black Star in her arms as he said those words.

"I love you too, my Black Star."

* * *

><p><em>The two kiss once more and walk back to the house, hand in hand. The past weekend Tsubaki and Black Star spent all the time in the world together, with out any red giants in sight. Monday morning at school Sid gives back Black Star's report, and it shows he got a A-; you could hear Black Star's cheering from outside Death City. For the first time in the past few weeks, Black Star was as happy as ever. He passed his exam, the red giant is gone, he got an A- on his report, and Tsubaki was now his girlfriend. The star had been reborn.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesss! I finally finished it! Yes,yes,yes,yes! Now I can start on my other fanfic! The man, I mean, Eros, finally got what was coming to him! By the way, the name Eros actually means sexual desire in greek. Hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna upload my other fanfic sometime later. This chapter was inspired by the song Only One by Yellowcard.**

**Read!Review!Enjoy!**

**Soul Eater does not belong to me...but I wish it did! Such originality!**


End file.
